


Valerian Sunrise

by Amilyn



Category: Early Edition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-24
Updated: 2006-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 06:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1636478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amilyn/pseuds/Amilyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brigatti and the Cat come to an understanding (drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valerian Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fantasmabob

 

 

The Cat could see the tips of the woman's teeth whenever he arrived, even now that she knew his role in the scheme of things. In her absence the man would scritch the Cat's ears. Those were good mornings. When she was there, the man was slower to get up and the Cat had to jump onto the bed, yowling a work reminder. It was good she was not always there. A few months in, the food acquired an occasional sweet, grassy flavor. Those mornings the Cat lay on his side and watched the woman's pleased smirk through glazed eyes.

 


End file.
